Mirror Mirror
by Perselus Piton
Summary: Sisters are brought to Hogwarts in a very strange way to join the fight against Lord Voldemort and end up getting much more than they imagined when they meet the Potions Master
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : The world of Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JKR. We don't own it and this is solely for fun.  
  
A/N : This is a partnership to write Severus Snape Ficiton, we'll be writing a chapter each until the fiction is over. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
-MIRROR MIRROR  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
By : Perselus  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk reading a letter he had just received by owl. It was from one of his most trusted spies.  
  
Serverus Snape was taking a big chance writing to Dumbledore at this time, and after reading the letter several times over, he understood why.  
  
Voldemort was going way out of his means this time. Reaching into another dimension bringing someone else here into their world, someone who knows of magic, darker than even their darkest wizards would know.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "This is not a good sign..."  
  
Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was up to something for some time. He and his death eaters have been quiet for far too long. But Dumbledore never thought that he would be able to pull something like this off.  
  
He looked down at the letter again. Short lines no real information; he would just have to wait until Snape returned with the full report.  
  
Snape didn't return to Hogwarts until right before classes on the following Monday. Dumbledore had to wait to talk to him without being overheard.  
  
So after dinner he called Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape to his office.  
  
Snape walked into the headmaster's office behind McGonagall. He saw his letter lying on top of an old leather book. A book Snape had never seen before. Glancing at the title he understood why. But surely Albus wasn't going to THOSE extremes! Dumbledore saw where Snape was looking and read his face.  
  
"I see you have figured out what I'm going to do Serverus."  
  
"No, you can't Headmaster!", Snape was truly shaken by this, "You of all people shouldn't resort to their tactics."  
  
"This is true Serverus, but unless your letter was misleading then I think we do not have a choice.", Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"What's this all about?", asked Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Well Minerva, it seems that our old adversary had found a new recruit."  
  
"Why is this so important? He gets them all the time, some by extreme cruelty... OH NO! Not the minister of magic?"  
  
"No, no calm yourself Minerva," Cautioned Dumbledore, "No, not him but I'm sorry to say it's far worse, now Serverus, will you please let us in on more details?"  
  
"As you wish headmaster. Well, Voldemort decided that all the death eaters were incompetent for failing so many times, and he needed a more powerful and cunning ally. He created a fire, in which he then put some ingredients in that, I'm not sure what they all were. He kept what he did secret from all of us, then he started to chant in a language I didn't understand. Before long he had called out a name. Nothing happened at first, then the fire twisted and turned onto itself as to create a doorway, first a small man came through. He had sandy hair and glasses, but before the Dark Lord could grow angry at this for this wasn't the man he called. Another man walked through, the first bowed to the latter. The taller man had dark brown hair and deep dark blue eyes. There was something quite evil about him, what some would call a dark attraction."  
  
"Did he say where they were from? What world they were brought forth through?"  
  
"Terra Firma," replied Snape.  
  
There was a gleam in Dumbledore's eyes, as he picked up the book and ran out the door. Snape and McGonagall exchanged looks before running after him.  
  
Dumbledore let them down into the deeper, unused part of the castle. And there, behind a locked door, was the Mirror of Erised.  
  
Dumbledore stood before the mirror and raised his wand and both hands as he called out a cantaetion. A wind was created and started to spin around the room, until an image became clear inside the mirror. It was of an old muggle antique shop.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Hydra Solas looked back behind her to see if her older sister was keeping up. Tethys Solas looked bored and tired. She was pretty in a dark way, though she hardly ever smiled anymore.  
  
Hydra had thought bringing her to London on vacation would wake her up. She was worried about her sister, since the death of her fiancé two years ago; now she just looked like she was walking through life, not really living it. It saddened Hydra to think her sister had become so cold and emotionless.  
  
"Tethys! Look what I found an old antique shop! Lets go in," called Hydra.  
  
"If you wish," Replied Tethys.  
  
Tethys didn't want to be such a burden on her little sister who was rightfully excited on her first trip abroad from America. At 32 Hydra needed some worldly experience. And Tethys, coming up on 36 years of horror, understood this.  
  
Once inside the shop, the first thing to catch Tethys' eyes was a mirror. A very large gilded mirror. There was an inscription carved on top that read, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi".  
  
"Hey Hydra, what do you make of this?", asked Tethys pointing up at the inscription.  
  
Hydra took a moment to study it. "It shows not your face but your heart's desire," Replied Hydra,"Ohh... isn't that a lovely inscription? I wonder if it works!" On the other side Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were watching the two women. Snape thought it was strange that the smaller of the women would catch on to inscription so quickly, and looking at the taller one, he saw on her face a cunning and suspicious look. Like she didn't trust the mirror.  
  
"Look, there they are," Said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Two? Albus?", Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes two, two came through for him, we also need two! Only fair."  
  
Snape saw the smaller one look closely through the glass and he, for some reason, needed to back away and hide in the shadows of the room. He wasn't sure why but there was something strange and unsettling about these two women. "LOOK!", said Hydra, "You can see people in the mirror... oh! That's funny, I thought there were three?"  
  
Tethys just got a chill up her spine when her sister said this. She felt as if she was being pulled in by the mirror. As if it said, "Touch me I dear you!"  
  
Tethys couldn't shake this feeling of forbidding. She didn't like the mirror at all! But Hydra seemed taken by it.  
  
To Tethys's horror, Hydra reached out to touch the mirror.  
  
"NOOOOOOO don't Hydra STOP!"  
  
But it was too late. As soon as she made contact with the mirror, she disappeared! Tethys' shock was too great! What had just happened? Where did Hydra go? Then taking a deep breath, she too touched the mirror.  
  
It was like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner, the spinning was intolerable. Just before she thought she was going to be sick, or pass out from the spinning, it suddenly stopped and she fell onto the body of her sister.  
  
"HYDRA!", Tethys yelled as she held her tightly.  
  
"Oh Tethys, I'm so glad I'm not alone!", replied Hydra as she held onto her.  
  
Tethys looked up at the two figures before them. She also saw a third in the shadows behind them. She didn't know what these people wanted but they were in for a fight! Standing up she pulled Hydra behind her.  
  
"Who are you people? What do you want! Where are we!", demanded Tethys.  
  
The old man with a long gray beard and long flowing robes stepped forward, offered them his hand and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

-MIRROR MIRROR  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
By: Piton  
  
It took both women some time to realize Dumbledore was offering a handshake; they kept staring at the old man's hand without moving.  
  
With a chuckle Dumbledore grabbed Tethys' hand with no ceremony and shook it softly, covering the handshake with his other hand. In a gesture of reassurance, that they were safe there.  
  
Tethys body tensed at the contact and her first instinct was to pull away, but as she met Dumbledore's blue eyes, she felt herself relax. If she was the kind of woman who could trust no one, this was an exception; she saw real honesty in the old man's eyes and was instantly taken by his warm good nature.  
  
Sensing that Tethys was no longer afraid, Hydra stepped out from behind her and started checking her surroundings better. She glanced at Dumbledore who promptly shook her hand as well and she understood why Tethys had let her guard down.  
  
No one spoke for a few seconds and McGonagall was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Are you two alright? I hope we have not frighten you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Tethys asked McGonagall and Dumbledore, although her eyes were trying to make out the figure that stood in the shadows.  
  
Tethys wasn't the only one intrigued by that, Hydra was actually going in his direction and with a quick reflex, Tethys pulled Hydra's shirt, making her stumble back to her side.  
  
With an innocent look Hydra asked, "What?"  
  
Tethys just shook her head and turned her attention back to the old man who seemed very amused. She was getting impatient, waiting for their response.  
  
"Why don't we all step into my office where I can explain everything?" he said beckoning them to the door, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall."  
  
McGonagall nodded politely, moving towards the entrance and the sisters went along a little uncertain but strangely curious to see what was outside that dark room.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to the room and said, "Aren't you coming Severus?"  
  
A reluctant Snape came out of the shadows and for the first time Tethys could see his face. They locked eyes instantly and she immediately told herself not to trust that man. There was something amiss hidden behind those pools of deep blackness in his eyes.  
  
She tried to reach Hydra to warn her, but she was way ahead of her, looking amazed at the walls covered by paintings in the corridor. By the time she reached her, she forgot all about the man, only to stare in awe at hundreds of paintings, moving like real people inside the frames.  
  
........................................................  
  
"What is this place and why you want us here?" Tethys impatience had increased after meeting that strange man.  
  
Dumbledore had asked them to sit in two chairs by the window while McGonagall and the man who had been introduced as Professor Severus Snape, sat on the opposite side. Dumbledore went around his desk and sat heavily, bringing his hands together and gazing in the distance as if trying to find the right words to answer the woman's question.  
  
Hydra was very accepting of the whole thing; she was even excited to see what was coming next. Her sense of adventure used to blind her ability of worrying about danger. Her eyes were flying around the office, taking everything in, when they settled on the dark man called Snape.  
  
He glared back and raised one eyebrow. She thought it was funny how surly and angry he looked, even though she sensed something completely different. Without hesitation she smiled at him.  
  
For a moment he wasn't able to conceal his emotions and he looked truly surprised at her behavior, but as fast as the expression appeared on his face, it disappeared, leaving only a cold glare.  
  
Dumbledore coughed lightly bringing everyone's attention back to him.  
  
"As I said before, this 'place' is called Hogwarts which is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You just crossed a dimension through that mirror you touched," he paused to give them time to take the information, "Of course it was intentional, I was expecting you to."  
  
"Why?" Tethys asked.  
  
"For me to explain that, I have to go further back into your past, and reveal a few things, so it will be easier for you to understand your importance in this matter." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Our past... you mean our family?, Hydra spoke for the first time.  
  
"More specifically your father," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh God, he was from here wasn't he? From your world?" asked Tethys as she remembered little odd things that almost went unnoticed in her childhood, and adding to what she and her sister could do, that explained a lot.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right," Dumbledore said pleased at how quickly she picked that up.  
  
"But he never done anything remotely magical," Hydra said more to herself than to the others.  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Tethys said, "you were too young to remember!"  
  
Dumbledore continued, "You see, Preston Solas was a brilliant wizard, he could do things not many wizards can. The most remarkable of them was his ability to travel through dimensions. The same way you two did, only he didn't need the Mirror of Erised, he could do it at his will. For a long time our world has been at war against one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time, Voldemort."  
  
The name made Hydra skin crawl and all the hairs on her arms shot up in a terrible shudder. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Voldemort knew of your father's abilities and he wanted to gather as much power as he could, recruiting wizards to work on his side. Your father was invited to join his followers more known as Death Eaters."  
  
Snape almost unconsciously touched his arm and rubbed it over the place where the dark mark laid hidden under his clothes.  
  
"He refused to do it and from then on his life became... difficult... until he came home one night to find his family dead, slaughtered by death eaters," Dumbledore gave them a sad look, "The only thing he could do was to flee the scene and come straight to me. We sat together in this very office and all I could advise him to do was to travel into your world and live as a muggle. If he performed anything magical, it could bring attention to him."  
  
The sisters looked shocked and sad for their father's faith.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is a muggle?" Hydra asked.  
  
"It's a person who doesn't possess magic, like your mother. I know about your mother because he sent me news from time to time, even though it was very risky, but thankfully it led me to know about how he met her and about the two of you."  
  
"So you're saying that we might possess magical abilities like our father?" Tethys asked.  
  
"I'm affirming you do. Haven't you known that already my dear?" he looked at her over his spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"I never thought of it that way... I knew we could do things, but I didn't know there were actually magical people..." Tethys answered.  
  
"Well, Preston confided to me some time before he died that you were witches and he was sorry that you couldn't have the opportunity to learn more because of his problem," he paused and smiled as he remembered, "he made me promise to help you get your education as soon as Voldemort was defeated. Unfortunately this is not the case."  
  
"Then why did you bring us here if this man is still alive?" Tethys asked.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Snape and the younger man fidgeted in his seat. With a smile Dumbledore said,  
  
"That my dear, is because we need your help."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
By: Perselus  
  
Tethys didn't like the look of this at all... she wasn't sure what to make out of these people. Even thought the old man was believable, it was the dark one that made her think twice about it all.  
  
They were shown to their rooms. Each one had her own, but thoughtfully Dumbeldore put them across the hall from each other so the other would always be close by.  
  
The first thing Tethys asked about was clothes. Of course they didn't have anything with them for a lengthy stay. Dumbeldore had said he had thought of that and arranged for them to take a shopping trip into Hogmead and that he would pay for what they needed. And not to worry, he could afford it.  
  
So the next afternoon found them in Hogmead with a Gryffindor prefect by the name of Hermione Granger to guide them to all the right shops, and help them get all they may need in a wizarding world. She was bubbly and smart, she told them about all the things they needed to know. Hydra really liked her, though Tethys thought she talked way too much.  
  
First she had showed them where to buy magic supplies and hygiene things like shampoo, and then to the dress shop.  
  
Hydra was in her element! She positively fell in love with all the medieval dresses. Tethys had no doubt, given the chance, she would try on every one of them. She wanted to curtail her sister's spending.  
  
"Hydra lets not take advantage of Prof. Dumbeldore's hospitality," Said Tethys over a clothes' rack. Hydra looked up at her sister whom gave her a stern look. Hydra looked down at the floor and sighed.  
  
"Yes Tethys, I know you're right, sorry," Hydra answered.  
  
Hermione whispered to Hydra, "This is scary, she reminds me of Prof. Snape, our Potion's Master, when she looks like that!"  
  
Tethys bought only one dress a deep royal purple of crushed velvet. It had a low neckline. She briefly wondered why she even got one, but then she told herself if there was a special event and she needed to dress up she would have one.  
  
As she was waiting on Hydra whom had only gone through about one third of the store, she looked out of the window and saw a dark figure walking quite purposely toward another shop. She called to Hydra and Hermione that she was going to look around at some other shops and would return for them.  
  
She left the store and followed where she thought Snape had ran too. She had walked into a men's clothing store but there was no sign of Snape, so she decided to look around the shop for a minute or two. She saw a pair of button down black slacks with buttons at the cuff. A small smile came to her face and she knew she had to have them. She tried to find the smallest pair they had.  
  
A small little man came to her when she held them up to herself in a three- sided mirror.  
  
"Miss, those are men's trousers." He explained to her.  
  
"I know," she replied, "Can you alter them to fit me?"  
  
"Well I never! Women don't wear men's pants!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well this one does, and as I'm working for Dumbeldore, on a very strenuous task. Then I will need sensible cloths, and if you will not help me I will buy them anyway, and mend them myself, even so if I do an awful job on them, I will still tell everyone where I bought them," She gave him a deep look, one that she used when she wanted her way.  
  
"Well, well if that's the case, and you're working for Dumbeldore, then you must know what you're doing," Said the little man as he showed her to the dressing room.  
  
Tethys looked at herself in the mirror, and turned around, she liked the tight fit and they were very comfortable. "If they look good on him, I knew they would look good on me."  
  
"Looked good on whom?" came a deep voice behind her. She turned to see Snape leaning against the wall watching her with his arms folded.  
  
"Oh! Do you always watch people like a vulture?" she asked agitated trying to cover up the shock he just gave her.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, but I like to see it more as having an eagle eye, then a vulture's."  
  
"Perhaps a bat!" she retorted.  
  
"No they're almost blind you know, and as you will come to find out, I miss nothing that goes on," He said sternly.  
  
"I'll remember that PROFESSOR. So am I to take it that you DON'T have a life of your own."  
  
Snape stood up straighter, and glared at her, "MY Personal life is not in question here!"  
  
"I will take that as a yes, you don't have a personal life of your own," She said as she glared back at him. They stood there staring evilly at each other for a few seconds. The storekeeper sensed that this could mean trouble so he hurriedly came up to her.  
  
"Is that all, miss?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I think that is quite enough," said Snape.  
  
"Yes I think you're right, Professor," She turned to the little storekeeper, "I will take three pairs, altered just like this one. Please send them up to the castle when they are ready."  
  
She turned to follow the man and pay for the clothes. Snape glared at her all the while but said no more.  
  
She left the store and went back to the dress shop, Hydra was having problems choosing between dresses.  
  
"Ohhh Tethys! How many would you think is too many? I just can't make up my mind!" she said as she looked up, seeing Tethys wearing a pair of pants, "WOW where did you get those!!!!"  
  
"Oh a men's shop down the street," Tethys replied.  
  
"Typical of you sis!" said Hydra.  
  
They helped Hydra choose the dresses and then Hermione, whom was enjoying the day immensely decided they should stop at the three broomsticks for a couple of butter beers.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Tethys kept thinking she saw a black shape out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, there was nothing and no one there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* 


	4. chapter 4

-MIRROR MIRROR  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
BY: Piton  
  
It was early that morning when McGonagall woke the sisters. They had an appointment to go get their wands in Diagon Alley. They were supposed to buy wands that morning, so they could start their magic training.  
  
Nobody had yet told them why their help was needed. Dumbledore wanted to make sure they got acquainted with the ways of the magic world before they got down to business.  
  
The idea of learning 7 years of training in such a short period of time was daunting, but Dumbledore had assured them they could keep on training even after their mission was over, whatever that mission was.  
  
"This Diagon Alley place, is it near Hogsmeade?" Tethys asked.  
  
"Oh no, that's in London. Severus will take you there and show you everything," said McGonagall as they headed for the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before leaving.  
  
"You mean Professor Snape is the one taking us?" Tethys asked frowning.  
  
"Yes, he doesn't have any classes today, so he's the only one available to help you. But don't worry, he's going to show you around just fine," she said smiling.  
  
"Indeed." Tethys could already see the awful day ahead.  
  
Hydra didn't seem to mind at all. Tethys couldn't understand how on earth hadn't she felt the danger that man imposed on them.  
  
After they finished breakfast, they went to the front door and found Snape pacing impatiently. When he saw them, he scowled as he looked at Tethys outfit.  
  
"Is she dressed just like...me?" He thought and shook his head, gesturing for them to come faster.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do today to be playing guide for you two, so let's get this over with!"  
  
"I was under the impression you were available today," Tethys looked at him coldly.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Professor McGonagall said you had no classes and was available today," Tethys said with a little smirk.  
  
His lips thinned and he marched to the gates even faster. The two women exchanged looks and followed at their own pace. Once outside the gates of Hogwarts, they walked a little further and Snape stopped and turned to them.  
  
"How are we getting there, not walking I hope?" Hydra asked in an amused tone.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he glared at her, "No, Miss Solas, We're apparating."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hydra asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes thinking how much he hated talking to people who knew nothing about his world. "Just hold my arm and don't let go until I say so."  
  
"I am not... " Tethys said as she crossed her arms. Hydra knew that stubborn streak and interrupted her.  
  
"Do what he says Sis, he knows what he's doing, don't you Professor?" She smiled at him and he shot one eyebrow up.  
  
Tethys gave her sister a killing look, and that look held a promise of a war of words latter. Exasperated that this was taking far too long already for her. They both held his arm, one on each side and waited. They disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
They appeared in front of a place called The Leaky Cauldron. The sisters looked around a little shocked. Tethys let go of Snape's arm dramatically, and said, "What now?"  
  
"Now you follow me," he said coldly, but before he moved he looked at his arm and then at Hydra, "You can let go now, Miss Solas."  
  
"Oh... sure," she said and looked at her sister to find her glaring menacingly.  
  
"What?" Hydra asked and Tethys grabbed her, so they could follow Snape.  
  
They entered the ugly dark Inn with a few strange people sitting at the bar. Snape didn't stop; he kept going until they reached the back door. They came out and were facing a brick wall. Snape went ahead and tapped his wand on the bricks. The wall started moving; until there was a perfect entrance to the most amazing place the two women had ever seen.  
  
They followed Snape without talking, just admiring the colorful stores with so many different things, it was mind blowing. They stopped in front of a narrow shabby little shop called Ollivander's. He pushed the door open and an old man smiled at him, "Hello Professor Snape, what brings you to my shop?"  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore has asked me to bring these two ladies to get their wands."  
  
Ollivander waved for them to approach the counter and looked at the both of them intensely. "Finally, I was wondering when Preston's daughters would join our world."  
  
Snape scowled, he would never understand how Ollivander did that, in that aspect, he and Dumbledore were completely alike. How could he tell who they were?  
  
The sisters were probably thinking the same, judging by their expressions.  
  
Ollivander turned to the several shelves completely covered by narrow boxes and thought for a few seconds. Then reaching and grabbing 3 boxes, he turned to Tethys, "Why don't we start with you?" He opened one of the boxes and asked her to take the wand.  
  
She reached her hand and carefully held the wand, looking at it in amazement. She waved but nothing happened. Ollivander opened the other box and she did the same thing, nothing. She was starting to doubt anything would happen until she got a hold of the third one.  
  
A wind started to swirl around her, light at first, but then it got stronger and stronger, until she was enveloped in what seemed to be a little hurricane twisting her hair up within it. A lightening stroke on the end of her wand and all the wind was sucked inside it. Everything was gone in seconds, leaving only silence. She looked at everyone and they were as astonished as she was, except for Ollivander.  
  
"Perfect! A very rare combination, 13 inc. Oak and the essence of a lightening ray... But being what you are, it couldn't be anything else!"  
  
"Being what I am?" She asked.  
  
"An Elemental, your power deals with the forces of nature, but I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you all about it." He said turning to find Hydra's wands.  
  
Tethys looked at Snape as if questioning him, but he merely lifted his eyebrow.  
  
Hydra was a little excited after having witnessed her sister's powerful demonstration with the wand, so when she was presented with a couple of boxes, her hand was shaking. She took the wand in her hand and waved, yellow light shot at a flower vase on the counter making the flowers wither and turn black, immediately catching on fire. The vase fell on the floor and the fire started to go up the counter. Ollivander shouted, "Evanesco!" and the fire was gone.  
  
Hydra looked pale and was afraid to get the other one; she kept staring at it without touching it when her sister pushed her slightly, so she could go on.  
  
"Ok, Ok... give me some time," she complained.  
  
She slowly reached for the wand and as she touched it, a warm white light went all over her body, almost lifting her hair and it settled.  
  
"Very good, that's your wand," Ollivander said.  
  
Hydra seemed disappointed, "Wow, that was a lot less dramatic than Tethys' wand..."  
  
"Well, she didn't almost set fire to the shop, where you did!" An annoyed voice said.  
  
Hydra looked around and saw no one other than Snape, her sister and Ollivander. But they hadn't said a word.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked confused.  
  
Ollivander was the one who answered her question, "Your wand dear. Well, you also have a rare combination there.... let me see, 15 in. Mahogany and a trapped Entity..."  
  
"A trapped what?" she asked looking at the wand in her hand.  
  
"Oh dear. Are you deaf? The man just said loud and clear, an ENTITY!" the voice spoke again and she dropped the wand on the floor.  
  
"Great, drop me on the floor! I'm just a wand, right? Why don't you come in here and see how it feels to be dropped on the floor like that!"  
  
Snape decided to intervene, "Are you really sure about this sir? I mean, I've never heard of a wand with a spirit in it."  
  
"You see, Professor this wand was made from a valuable piece of furniture, a desk that belonged to a very influential wizard family. It was donated to my shop when they found out that the spirit of a family member, who had committed suicide, had been trapped in it. He's been confined to this wand waiting to be of service of whoever owns it, in order to redeem his soul from his act."  
  
"But why me?" Hydra asked.  
  
"Because you have the ability to speak to the spirit world, you are sensitive on many depths of energies, so this is the perfect wand for you," Ollivander said bending to pick the wand up.  
  
He gave the wand back to Hydra. She sighed and took it reluctantly, "Can't it at least be a little less rude?"  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to come to an agreement with it yourself."  
  
They left Ollivander's shop and started to go up the street when Tethys saw a bookstore and ran inside. Hydra read the name Flourish & Blotts. So they followed Tethys inside to find her excited looking at all the books. Hydra stuffed her talking wand inside her robe and tried to forget the whole episode, and joined Tethys. If anyone wanted to make those two happy, all they had to do was to let them loose in a bookstore.  
  
Snape observed the two of them with some hidden amusement. He walked over to Hydra and saw that she was engrossed in "Most Potente Potions". He looked at her and when she saw he was staring, she asked, "Is it a good one? I think it's fascinating."  
  
"I think that you shouldn't aim too high, after all you're just starting. Why don't you go for something like this?" He said pointing at another simpler book.  
  
"Hmm I don't know, I like to aim high Professor, that's how I always get myself to learn."  
  
"Ya, the hard way!" called Tethys.  
  
"Besides" said Hydra as if she hadn't been disrupted. "With you as an instructor, I shouldn't have a problem," she said.  
  
He was about to retort to that when he saw Tethys passing through with a book about the dark arts. He quickly pulled the book out of her hand.  
  
"Hey!" Tethys said indignant.  
  
"You have no developed abilities nor knowledge enough to be meddling into dark magic!" He said scowling at her.  
  
"I was just reading it, it doesn't mean I..."  
  
"You shouldn't have anything to do with that! This is not what being a witch is about, you have a lot to learn and if I see you with a book like that again, I'm going to have to warn the Headmaster!" His eyes were as black and piercing as ever.  
  
She stared back at him and didn't look away, "It's going to take a lot more than that to intimidate me, Professor."  
  
"Why don't we pay for our books and go?" said Hydra trying to break that confrontation.  
  
Tethys got a hold of the pile of books she had chosen and went to the cashier. Snape couldn't stop staring at her. It was as if he was finally seeing her for the first time.  
  
After Snape paid for the books and they were outside, he asked, "Why don't we stop for lunch?"  
  
"Great, I'm hungry!" Hydra said smiling, but neither Snape nor Tethys was in the mood for smiles.  
  
They made their way to a small restaurant with tables outside. Hydra went ahead and chose one of the outside tables. The other two followed her silently. They got their menus and chose their meals without much of a word to each other.  
  
"Would you please lighten up?" Hydra begged trying to break the mood.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Miss Solas." He said glaring at her.  
  
"Why don't you call us by our first names, I mean we are sisters, it's going to be hard to know who you're talking to if you keep addressing us by our last names," Hydra said.  
  
"Fair enough," he answered.  
  
While waiting for the food, Tethys buried herself in a book and ignored Snape as much as she could. When the food arrived they were forced to start a conversation, when Hydra started bombarding Snape with questions about the magic world and what they would be learning on potions. Tethys ended up joining in with questions of her own and soon enough Tethys and Snape were discussing things like science and physics and how all that fused both magic and muggle world.  
  
Hydra was glad that everyone was more relaxed now and was gazing at Snape while he talked to Tethys. Her stare was so invasive that he stopped talking and said, "What?"  
  
She leaned forward and grabbed a lock of his hair, "I love your hair! It's so...black!"  
  
He stiffened and pulled her hand off, getting up abruptly, "I think it's time we go back to Hogwarts!"  
  
As they followed him back to The Leaky Cauldron, Hydra couldn't stop giggling. "He is so easy!" she thought.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon getting all their stuff settled and scheduling their classes for the next day. At dinnertime, Dumbledore talked a little about what they would need to learn, but stayed stubbornly secretive with what he knew about their abilities and their part in the mission.  
  
After dinner the two of them decided to call it a night and headed for their bedrooms. When they arrived in front of their bedroom doors, Tethys looked around to see if nobody could hear them.  
  
"Be careful around Snape, I don't trust him!"  
  
"What him? Why?" Hydra replied.  
  
"There's something about his eyes..."  
  
"Oh come on, Tethys, he's hard on the exterior like that, but he's just a big teddy bear!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Tethys crossed her arms.  
  
"Did you forget I have a knack for reading people's feelings? Don't you trust my judgment anymore?" Hydra looked at her with a hurtful expression.  
  
"Oh I do very much, except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Except that your judgment tends to get a little blurred when you fancy someone"  
  
"Ha! What makes you think I fancy him?"  
  
"Well, maybe the fact that you're all smiles around him!"  
  
"Yeah right, coming from someone who's already dressing like him!"  
  
The tension built between the two of them and they kept staring at each other trying to think of something to say, when a silky voice interrupted, "Anything wrong?"  
  
Snape was standing in front of them with a smirk on his face.  
  
The two of them shot him a murderous look and mumbled something incomprehensible; they turned on their heels, and went inside their respective bedrooms. The doors slammed in unison, making Snape flinch. Leaving him there in the middle of the hall, with no idea of what hell had just happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* 


	5. Chapter 5

Mirror Mirror By: Perselus  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tethys was eating lunch quietly trying to make her self-inconspicuous. She really hated large groups but lunch wasn't a grand affair so she could relax a little.  
  
Snape sat between the two sisters, whatever it was that happened in the hall between them seemed to still be hanging over them like a dark cloud. They hadn't even looked at each other once. He looked up as the mail came flying through the windows.  
  
There was one owl that stood out then all the others; for it was all black, meaning it was a rare and expensive one. It landed right in front of Tethys; it held a black letter in its beak. Snape gave the owl a piece of his lunch after Tethys took the letter. He knew where the letter had come from. He recognized the bird as being one of the Death Eater's prized possessions. Snape eyes turned into slits as he looked at her suspiciously, why was Voldemort sending Tethys a letter?  
  
Tethys felt all the color drain out of her face. She opened the letter and found it was from the one person she desperately tried to forget all these years. The one person, when hearing what they were up against, that she feared it would be.  
  
Snape watched her face. He saw shock and disbelief written there. She ate no more nor did she enter into any conversation Snape tried to bring up with her. She was lost in her own mind. Her own thoughts, and from the look in her eyes, they were not pleasant. Without even saying goodbye to anyone she got up and left the great hall.  
  
Snape watched her leave out the front door and within minutes he was fallowing her silently. He watched her as she walked across the grounds of Hogwarts into the forbidden forest. He walked steadily faster to keep up with her. He knew if anything happened to her, both sides would kill him.  
  
Hunter was waiting for her in the forest. Waiting to see if she would respond to his owl. He was quite amazed at this world he was brought into. His power was greater without the barrier to stop him, but to have HER with him again. Nothing, absolutely nothing could stop him from taking over this world.  
  
Tethys was nervous but she wouldn't let it show. Just as you wouldn't let an angry dog know for it will sense weakness and attack for no reason, other then it feels supreme.  
  
She walked through some trees and there he was. His dark wavy hair, his dark sensuous looks. He was wearing all black. Though he very rarely did. He went for the more seductive clothes from high fashion stores. She knew what he was doing and it wasn't going to work. She had grown up and there was nothing he could do to change that. Sensing her presence, she saw his cool eyes turned toward her as she entered the little glen. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She just stood there looking at him seeing the man she so desperately never wanted to see again.  
  
Snape remained hidden behind some trees. He was good at being unnoticed when he wanted to. He stood there watching the two just stand there looking at each other. He felt this was not something he should interrupt. Then he heard Hunter speak to her. He didn't like the tone he used, and not wanting to admit the way he spoke to her, cut him to the core.  
  
"Well, haven't we grown up," he purred seductively walking toward her. Tethys put her hand up to stop him. He stopped.  
  
"I want nothing to do with you Hunter. I'm no longer the innocent naive child I once was. So leave off. The lines have already been drawn; we have both chose our own path. Nothing you can do will change that." Her voice was cold as ice. Her eyes were hard, and unyielding.  
  
"Ohh, I can guarantee that it's not over yet," he came very lose to her, breathed on her neck and whispered non-too softly, "You were MINE once, you will be MINE AGAIN!"  
  
She looked up at him with cold eyes. She finally realized she was not afraid of him. He did not entrance her, and she had no emotional attachment to him. She smiled menacingly at him. He was shocked when he saw her superior. But he wouldn't allow himself to believe she had no feelings for him. This had never happened before and he'd be damned if it ever did.  
  
"Ohh, I don't think so Hunter," she smiled at him evilly as she walked away from him.  
  
"YOU WILL BE MINE!" he yelled.  
  
"No, Cerberus. Not this time!" She yelled back. "I'm my own person. I own my own soul, and nothing and no one will ever take it from me again!"  
  
Again? The word kept running though Snape's mind. She knew this man that the dark lord had summoned which meant that he was from her world.  
  
"Ohh aren't we miss golden light.. Don't forget you were evil once. And once one has been marked by the darkness, it will always remain. REMEMBER THAT! What will these people think when they find out what you really are?"  
  
"And what is that Cerberus? A monster, like you? I never killed for sport. I did what had to be done, to cover up your sloppy mistakes!" she replied angrily.  
  
"I don't think that mattered to your victims." He said smoothly.  
  
"What do you want? So I can turn you down and get you the hell out of my life"  
  
They just stood there looking coldly at each other. After a few minutes she turned to walk away. She was getting careless she should have known not to turn her back on him.  
  
Within seconds he had her pined to a tree. Just happened to be the same tree Severus was hiding behind.  
  
"Don't ever forget," Hunter hissed in her ear, "I will find you, no matter where you go, what you do, whom you're with. I WILL find you just to prove I can. You will NEVER be rid of me. I'm the darkness that runs through your soul. You cannot live without me!"  
  
Snape was beyond livid, he wanted to hurt this man more then anyone he had ever met and for him that was saying a lot! But what got him the most, was he could not make himself known or even defend her! His secret as a spy must remain. But he had to find a way to stop him without giving away his presence.  
  
"You do that Hunter," she said his name as if it left a bitter bad taste in her mouth, "And I swear that I will kill you. Do you know that there is one of the most brilliant potion masters up at the school right now? He has more dangerous potions then you can ever possibly imagine. It would be incredibly easy to steal some. I will find a way to feed it to you. Trust me on that!"  
  
With that she pushed him off of her and stormed out of the forest. Leaving Hunter to fume over her defiance of him.  
  
He suddenly smiled evilly to himself. He said out loud to no one at all, "I love it when she plays hard to get... get me hot!" and with that he was gone.  
  
Snape stayed where he was for a few moments taking it all in. she knew Hunter, she was once with Hunter. But most amazingly she was once evil like himself, and left it for a better life, just like he did. As he walked up to the castle another thought hit him. Did she really think he was brilliant?  
  



	6. chapter 6

-MIRROR MIRROR  
  
By : Piton  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
It had been two days and neither Tethys nor Hydra were speaking to each other. Snape knew it had something to do with their argument in the hall, and he had the strange feeling that it was because of him.  
  
Today he was supposed to give them their first potion class and as Dumbledore had asked him, he was supposed to give them a brief knowledge of subjects. If he had time in the afternoon, he would train them on Charms.  
  
He had tried several times to corner Tethys and confront her about her little talk with her old friend, in the forbidden forest, but she somehow managed to escape every time. So he decided to wait and observe her.  
  
Hydra was the first one to arrive, and she seemed excited to start. "Hello Professor Snape, " she said smiling.  
  
He rolled his eyes and asked her to sit down. He couldn't understand why she had to smile at him all the time, wasn't she the least bit intimidated? He waved his wand at the board and the instructions for a potion appeared. It was one of the basic potions to cure boils, given to first years.  
  
"Oh that's pretty easy, are you going to give us theory as well? I already went over everything in both books I bought, so I hope you can show us something new," she said.  
  
"It would be good if you showed me you can make a simple potion first!" He started pacing, "Just because you read a couple of books, doesn't mean you're qualified to learn advanced potions! Potion making is very complex; it's a subtle science and an exact art... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sen... "  
  
Tethys pushing the door opened, interrupted Snape. She snorted and moved to sit on the other end of the class, far away from Hydra.  
  
"May I ask you what you find so funny, Miss Tethys?" He asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Hmm the speech, I was warned about it, " she said amused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, they made quite a good impression on your first potion class' speech."  
  
Hydra burst out laughing, even if she was mad at Tethys, she couldn't help seeing the expression on Snape's face.  
  
"Silence!" He said looking at Hydra and turning to Tethys, "And you are late, so read the instructions and start your potion!"  
  
He turned on his heels and sat on his desk, glaring at both of them. While Hydra and Tethys couldn't shake off the thought of how good he looked when he was mad.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Snape was surprised that they both did well for a first class, especially Hydra, she was a natural, he rarely saw those and she had the talent for it. Tethys didn't seemed too inclined for that subject, considering her past and her interest in that dark arts book back in Diagon Alley, she was probably going to do well in defense against the dark arts.  
  
At the end Tethys promptly left, but Hydra approached his desk. "I was wondering, Professor, do you think that if we increase the amount of the crushed snake fangs to three tablespoons, wouldn't that help ease the pain while the boils are being healed?"  
  
Snape's eyebrow shot high, "And why would you need that? The potion works fast enough to cure the boils before the pain is too strong."  
  
"Yes, but I read on Most Potente Potions that while this potion is simple and efficient, it causes a lot of burning before the boils disappear. Now, considering that the snake fangs work well as an anesthetic, the mere increase of it would give the patient a little relief from the burning," she finished, only then taking time to breath.  
  
Snape stared at her for a moment and it occurred to him that she might be right, but he wasn't going to let her get too ahead of herself. "I will think about it, maybe next class you can put to practice this theory of yours. You are dismissed."  
  
When she left, she thought she heard him mutter, "Another bloody Granger..."  
  
........................................................................  
  
Professor Snape had a space on his schedule in the afternoon and the sisters moved on to Charms. Tethys was doing great, but Hydra was having a little trouble concentrating on the charm. Her wand kept distracting her with the constant talking. At some point Hydra was yelling back at her wand and Snape was hard pressed to make them stop.  
  
"Will you shut up!" She yelled.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" The wand replied. "What do you know about magic anyway?"  
  
"Without me you're doomed to spend your life in some shelf!" Hydra was shaking with anger.  
  
"Ohhh that sounds more exciting than spending my time with you!"  
  
"I never in my life thought an inanimate object would be so sarcastic!"  
  
"I am not an object, I reside in one and if you were any considerate, you would treat me with more respect," the wand retorted.  
  
Snape's patience ran out he ripped the wand out of Hydra's hand and put a silencing charm on it. Handing the wand back to her, so they could go back to work.  
  
Hydra was extremely thankful for that and made a mental note to look up that spell when she got the chance. So as it went, the rest of the class ran smoothly as could be with two sisters refusing to talk to each other.  
  
............................................................................ .. 


	7. Chapter 7

-MIRROR MIRROR  
  
By: Perselus  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Dumbeldore had called them both to his office after dinner. They both took seats that were the farthest from each other.  
  
"How are things going?" he asked.  
  
"GREAT!" said Hydra enthusiastically. Tethys only grunted.  
  
"I take it you're not too pleased with Hogwarts my dear," he said as he looked at Tethys.  
  
"It's not that headmaster. I just have a few personal grudges to take care of." At that the two women looked at each other then looked away.  
  
"Ah, I see, the two of you are not getting along."  
  
Tethys grunted again as a reply. Hydra only nodded sadly.  
  
"Well there are some things I think we need to talk about. But I need you two to be a team first. I need the two of you working together, because everything relies on it.  
  
Tethys leaned forward in her chair. He always held off on telling them why they were really here. Now she felt he was going to tell them something important.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dumbeldore asked them to come in. The two women looked back to see Snape walk into the room.  
  
"Ah, Severus, the man I wanted to talk to. What do you have to report on their progress?"  
  
Snape walked into the room looking at the headmaster as if he was the only one there. "Well Miss Hydra is better at potions than Miss Tethys, but she is better than Miss Hydra at charms. They're both quick learners."  
  
"My, my Severus. That was a cold report even by your standards," said Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"Well Headmaster, there are some things I have found out that make me quite nervous about Tethys being here. I'm not sure I trust her," Snape replied coldly.  
  
"That's funny!" Said Hydra laughing.  
  
"Why is that?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Because that's what Tethys and I are fighting about." She laughed at their faces. "You see Tethys doesn't trust Snape. She keeps telling me not to trust him either, but I do. I don't see why I shouldn't trust him? I don't feel bad in him, darkness yes, but not evil."  
  
Tethys gave her an evil look and Hydra only stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Well, now that we got that cleared up," said Dumbeldore, "Severus why do you not trust Miss Tethys?"  
  
"Well yesterday at lunch I noticed Tethys had received a letter. I knew she knows no one here so it seemed odd that she would be getting a letter. I watched her face go pale, when she left the table, I followed." He ignored the daggers Tethys was shooting at him with her eyes. He knew he was striding in deep water on this.  
  
Dumbeldore nodded for him to continue. Snape took a deep breath and told an abbreviated version of the events. He wanted to talk to Tethys on the personal aspects in private.  
  
"So," said Dumbeldore, "You know the man that was brought over?" Tethys nodded. "And my dear when were you going to tell me this?"  
  
"This was something personal headmaster. You don't tell us everything we need to know. I guess you can say you were playing a need to know basis. So was I and I didn't think you needed to know. Just as you don't think we do."  
  
Tethys was angry with Snape following her. And she knew she wasn't being fair taking it out on Dumbeldore. But in her own right she was mad at him too. Hell! she was mad at everyone at this point. She leaned back in her chair taking a devil may care attitude. She knew she was letting her darkness show but at this point she really didn't care.  
  
Snape crossed his arms and looked at her with one long eloquent eyebrow up, her sister sitting there hiding her face in her hand, and had the grace to blush in embarrassment on her sister's mannerisms.  
  
Dumbeldore looked at her, "So much like Severus" he thought. So much anger, so much hurt, so much darkness, yet underneath so much heart.  
  
"I take it you are angry with me for not telling you everything from the start. That is understandable. You had tried to corner me several times, and in my defense I would like to say I only wanted you two to be more settled before I had to get into this."  
  
Tethys only nodded. Hydra felt left out of the conversation, and Snape just stared at Tethys. He had never seen her take this kind of stance before.  
  
He took a deep breath and jumped in. "well the man they had brought in, is an elemental just like you Tethys." She only nodded. "And when I found out where they came from I already knew about you two. So I thought, fight fire with fire. I see that sometimes I'm more right then even I am aware of. For I didn't see any connection, between you and the other man."  
  
"Hunter," said Tethys  
  
"Excuse me?" the Headmaster exclaimed.  
  
"His name is Cerebus Hunter, Yes he is an elemental like myself. Whom do you think taught him?" she said still in her devil may care mood.  
  
"YOU!" the other three yelled in unison. "HOW! WHEN! WERE! Why didn't I know this!!" Tethys only stared them all down. All there questions stilled at the look in her eyes.  
  
"FINE! If you want the story, shut up! And let me tell it." Tethys stared all three of them. To which they only nodded for her to continue...  
  
"I really can't believe I'm going to tell you this..." she took several deep breaths to organize her thoughts. "Headmaster, if I tell you, do you promise to tell us all you know about this?"  
  
"I do. If you're honest with me, I will be with you," agreed Dumbeldore. Tethys nodded and started her story.  
  
"It was after our parents died. I stopped feeling, really, just walked thought life. Not caring about people, really didn't want to. People hurt, people are cruel, and people leave! No matter what you do no mater how much you care? People never repay in kind. Finally I gave up caring. I was walking around like in a dream when I met up with some people who were a lot like me.  
  
They introduced me to Cerebus Hunter, he was young, handsome, and strangely attracted to me. I was young and naive at the time. I was stupid, I fell in love with him or so I thought it was love. He was intelligent, perhaps too intelligent. He knew what I was, and what I could do, he used me for my knowledge and my abilities.  
  
It took me a long time to figure everything out. The worst of it, is that I underestimated his lust for power, his need to posses and control everything around him. Everything was fine until I was told to leave.  
  
There was another bigger group that was watching everything we did. They told me that if I didn't dismantle the group, we all would be destroyed. They let me in on what some of the things he was doing. I really didn't think it got as bad as it did, I guess I just closed my mind to it. But when the murders started I could no longer lie to myself.  
  
I realized then that I made the biggest mistake in teaching him how to use his abilities. I knew the world would not be safe with him, and there was only one way to stop him." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Snape wondered if she even realized it. He knew this kind of story; it was remarkably like his own. "What made you leave?" he asked softly. Tethys looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I couldn't stand another howling day inside my empty skin." Their eyes locked. She knew he understood the statement she just made; she was shocked to see not only understanding but a mirror of her own emotion reflected back at her.  
  
"So," said Dumbeldore softly breaking there silent conversation, "What did you do to stop him?" she looked away from Snape and looked at Dumbeldore.  
  
"Took the one thing he relied on. The one thing he drew strength and power from, his generator, his life force, the one thing he needed to succeed in world domination." She stopped talking she didn't know how to precede from here.  
  
"In other words," said Snape for her, "You took away YOURSELF"  
  
"Yes," she said shocked he knew that, "How?"  
  
"Easy," replied Snape, "You taught him, you knew more than him, you gave him what he needed, I know too many men like him. I know how they work. So not only is he here, he knows you're here, and he will stop at nothing to get to you again. You planted a seed in his mind wether you did this knowingly or not, is irrelevant. He will be now and still this final day, obsessed with you. For you ARE his life force, his inspiration, and the key to everything he desires."  
  
Tethys looked down at the floor knowing that his words were true, and her destiny looked bleaker now then it did when she had walked into the room. Snape saw the look, knew she was about to give up again. For some reason he couldn't allow it.  
  
"We can use this to our advantage. He will never hit his full force without you. You are safe here at Hogwarts, but I do believe that this does change the headmaster's plans a bit." Snape looked over at Dumbeldore who was thinking very rapidly.  
  
"This is true Severus," the Headmaster said, looking at all of them, "But all is not lost. I will need time to figure this out. But now I believe it's my turn to tell you what you need to know."  
  
"That was the deal," replied Tethys.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started, "At first when Severus told me of the two men that came though the gateway Voldemort had created, I thought that we were dealing with people whom we know nothing of their ways. At first it was to have you here so we can try to figure out how their mind will change from that world to this. But now I see that it's much important that it was you two who came through."  
  
"You said two came through on this end?" Tethys asked tensely.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied, "The first to come through was a small man, blond, he wore glasses."  
  
"That would have been Nightshade," Tethys spoke almost to herself, "His right hand man, and trusted sidekick. He's intelligent in his own right and vicious way. Don't let his small size fool you, he's as deadly as they come."  
  
"Ok." Dumbledore put his hands together and rubbed them, as if anticipating something good. "It's good we all got this out in the open. We now have more information than I could dream of having. Now anything else you think of, come to me, Tethys. I need everything to figure this all out."  
  
Tethys nodded her agreement.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................. 


	8. Chapter 8

-MIRROR MIRROR  
  
By : Piton  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
After Snape disappeared in a swish of billowing robes, decending into his dungeon, Hydra grabbed Tethys' arm, stopping her from going any further. "What was that all about?"  
  
Tethys looked at her sister coldly. "I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"I am the only family you have left, I'm not even a kid anymore, for Christ's sake, I'm 32 years old! Couldn't you have had a little more faith in me and told me this story before?" Hydra had lost the usual playful shine in her eyes. She for the first time in a long time, looked serious and even older.  
  
"This is not something I could talk about easily, my problems are mine alone and I deal with them on my own." Tethys replied.  
  
"Oh sure, but you just blurted out to a bunch of strangers! That makes me feel so important!" Hydra said in a tone that made Tethys smirk.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Snape," Tethys teased.  
  
"Don't try to suck up to me with compliments just to make me forget the subject!" Hydra shot.  
  
"Who says it was a compliment?"  
  
Hydra was speechless for a while realizing what she had said. She looked down a bit and asked, "I saw the way you were staring at each other, you seem to have a lot in common."  
  
"There's nothing in common between us, I am my own person, thank you very much!"  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that! At least I'm honest with myself," Hydra said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You see, that's why I don't tell you things, you are too soft and too emotional. You always want to mix these things with important subjects such as this. We're not here to have fun Hydra! This is serious and dangerous and you have no idea what we're up against!"  
  
"Don't underestimate me! I might take things lightly, but it doesn't mean I don't see the seriousness of a problem. When you're ready to look at me as an adult and not your baby sister, you come talk to me about seriousness and danger." She turned on her heels and headed to her bedroom.  
  
Tethys sighed and headed the opposite direction, she needed to walk and think. As she did, she was oblivious to Dumbledore's worried blue eyes on her back.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Hydra was impatiently pacing her bedroom, she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.  
  
"It's a waste of time if you ask me," the familiar voice spoke casually.  
  
Hydra scowled at her wand sitting on top of her side table. "What is?"  
  
"Snape. I don't know what you both see on that bloke," said the wand.  
  
Hydra chuckled, "Why, are you jealous?"  
  
"Oh P-lease!"  
  
"Well, then mind your own business."  
  
"This is my business, I'm your wand, remember? You're stuck with me and unfortunately, I might add, I'm stuck with you!"  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel better already," she said sarcastically and grabbed the wand placing it in her robe's sleeve.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're taking a walk, I have to get some air and think," she said.  
  
"Wow, that's a novelty!"  
  
"Oh, Shut up!"  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Dumbledore's head appeared in Snape's chamber's fireplace. Snape was in his private lab when he heard the floo network's flames go up and knew who it was before even looking.  
  
He made his way out the lab. "What is it, Albus?  
  
"May I come in Severus?"  
  
Snape nodded scowling. He knew something was coming, the Headmaster hardly paid him a visit late at night, especially right after a meeting.  
  
"You know, Severus, I was wondering. Now that we're alone, and I want you to be straight with me, I want to ask you a question," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How is your relationship with Tethys and Hydra going?"  
  
"What do you mean relationship?" Snape was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"The thing is, you see, I am a little bit confused. I usually can tell when there's a little... 'connection' , if you will, between two people. The problem is that I'm having a hard time in deciding which one it is." Dumbledore was looking at him with those twinkling eyes he came to dread after a while. Every time he was on the receiving end of that look, he always got into trouble and he never was right.  
  
"You lost me there, Albus," said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh my boy, I think you understand. And I wouldn't want to be the one in your shoes right now. My advice is, ask yourself who it is, before it's too late to decide."  
  
With that Dumbldore turned back to the fireplace and threw some floo powder, disappearing in the green flames.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
After Dumbledore's visit, try as he might, Snape couldn't be able to fall asleep. He was impatient and couldn't make too much sense of what the old man had said. Usually these things were emotions he got used to push way back into his mind, somewhere he couldn't find or deal with. And it was so deeply hidden, that it came as a surprise when Dumbledore mentioned it so bluntly.  
  
The fact is that he had no idea of what to do or how. He couldn't explain his feelings for neither one of them and he wasn't even sure if their feelings, if any, were the same toward him.  
  
Tethys was too damn difficult to figure out and even to approach. She made him crazy sometimes with her complex mind. Hydra was annoyingly brilliant and somehow pushy. She scared him now and then, but he always found himself thinking of her, as well as Tethys.  
  
He decided to go for a walk, he needed to think and walking outside at night always helped him put his mind at ease. Not bothering to put his frock coat back, he left his bedroom wearing only his white linen shirt and black slacks.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
It was a cool October night. Tethys always liked that time of the year, it wasn't too cold and it wasn't hot either. Perfect, just enjoyably chilly.  
  
Tethys had so much going on in her mind. It was all too overwhelming. Her sister would never understand how difficult it was, for a long time, to have all her past mistakes forgotten, at least partially forgotten. It took her so long to put all those mistakes in the past. It wasn't easy to bring it all up again by telling her.  
  
She liked the fact Hydra could see the world in a brighter way and why ruin it with her own dark past? But now it wasn't possible for her to run from it all anymore. It was all coming back to bite her in the arse, and she needed to be prepared. She was going to need all the help she could get.  
  
She was strolling near the lake when she heard a noise...  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Hydra was trying to put her thoughts in order when she saw Tethys in the distance; she was going in the direction of the lake.  
  
Hydra was about to turn and head somewhere else when she heard a noise and saw that Tethys was hiding behind some trees, watching something.  
  
Her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way around, and positioned her behind a large tree in a way she could see Tethys and whatever she was looking at.  
  
Nothing could prepare her for what she saw....  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................................  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Dragonwing, Linda and firestarter911 


	9. Chapter 9

Mirror Mirror  
  
By: Perselus  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Severus made his way down toward the lake; he always went there when he needed to think. There was a light wind but nothing too harsh, he enjoyed the feel of the slightly cool breeze on his skin. The only thing better would be if it was on wet skin...  
  
With a wicked smile he looked around and saw no one, so he walked into the forest to the shallow end of the lake.  
  
Slowly he started to undress. One of the very few guilty pleasures he allowed himself was to swim in the lake. Especially when it was cold like this. He found the cold water invigorating, and not to mention the conversation with Albus drove him there. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Snape shook his head as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, and placed it on a rock. He unbuttoned his pants and let them slid off his slender frame with ease. Wearing only a pair of boxers, slowly he walked into the cold water, savoring every moment. "Yes," he sighed. This is what he needed... to get those two women off his mind. He thought as he submerged himself, fully surrendering to the water.  
  
Tethys was walking by the lake thinking about her past, trying to keep the darkness from engulfing her once again. It always seemed so close to the surface of her soul, she didn't like looking into those deep dark places anymore. She ran for so long, but now as Dumbeldore had told her, it was time to cleanse the past and start over. But how does one cleanse the past when you can't get the smell of blood off your hands?  
  
She ducked behind a large tree when she heard someone coming. She really didn't want to talk to anyone just now; she hated it when her solitude was disrupted. She looked over to see Snape walking toward the lake...  
  
He kicked off his shoes and looked around to see if anyone was there. He looked in deep thought as he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt.  
  
'ohhhh he's not doing what I think he's doing? That water is far too cold!' she thought franticly. She watched in amazement at the small sexy way he wiggled his hips for his pants to fall off, unnoticed onto the ground. His body was nicely trim, he skin was pale but not unhealthy, the moonlight giving him a glow as if he was not of this world.  
  
'OHH MY.' She thought to herself. 'He dose have a nice body!' Then he walked into the cold water moaning in ecstasy... Tethys swallowed hard and bit her lip to keep from moaning herself.  
  
Hydra was fuming... 'Why does everyone treat me like a child! I'm not a child!' she thought angrily. Looking up she saw Tethys hiding behind some trees, so she decided to see what she was looking at.  
  
'OH MY!!!' screamed Hydra in her head. She was staring wide eyed at Severus Snape, standing in the cold lake with water up to his thighs. She heard him moan as he slid deeper into the water. Hydra bit her hand to keep from making any noise. She stood there transfixed watching the Potion Master as he silently swam into deeper waters. His movements were smooth and graceful, as he cut though the dark water.  
  
Neither one of them knew how long they stood there mesmerized by this strangely attractive and mysterious man. They just watched as he took a deep breath and dived into the water once more.  
  
Hermione was saying goodbye to Hagrid, she was worried about Harry. There was some strange things happening this year. The two women that Dumbeldore had said were there to help, were one of these things. Well, except for that first shopping trip she really hadn't seen them. So if they were there to help Harry, wouldn't they want to meet him? She snuck out of Gryffindor tower to talk to Hagrid about it, and now she was silently making her way back toward the castle passing by the lake.  
  
Tethys heard Hermione calling her goodbyes to Hagrid and melted back into the forest. Walking back around, toward his hut and then silently coming up behind her.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing out here this late?" Tethys spoke in a quiet but strong voice. Hermione jumped at the sound.  
  
"Tethys?!" she yelled. "My gods you scared me."  
  
"Yes, I'm told that often enough," Tethys replied a bit tensely. "You still haven't answered my question, now have you? What are you doing out here this late at night?"  
  
"Ohh Tethys Please don't tell on me!... I just needed to talk to Hagrid."  
  
Snape heard Hermione whining voice carry across the water, as he stealthily swam closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"And what was so important that it wouldn't wait for tomorrow?"  
  
Snape smiled at Tethys' words. 'Good girl! Don't let her get away with it!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ohhh please, I'm just worried about Harry that's all. And I couldn't talk to Hagrid without Harry around all day."  
  
Tethys folded her arms and raised an eloquent eyebrow, she was not convinced that this was why the young student was out of bed, not to mention she needed to keep Hermione away from the lake. She didn't want her to see Snape for several different reasons.  
  
"Pleeeaassseee," Hermione begged. Tethys gave her a wicked smile.  
  
"Sorry doll not good enough, now tell me why I shouldn't take you to McGonagall?"  
  
Hermione looked like she was torn between yelling at her and crying.  
  
"Leave her alone, Tethys," Hydra's voice came behind her. They both turned and looked. Hydra was leaning against a tree with her arms folded looking quite put out.  
  
"And what are you doing out here Hydra," Tethys demanded.  
  
"Same thing you are." Hydra and Tethys stared at each other evilly. Tethys wasn't sure if Hydra saw Snape or not. She thought it was best to play as if she knew nothing. So outwardly Tethys shrugged and turned back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at Hydra and Tethys, and felt the anger between them and decided that since they couldn't take house points and all they could do was turn her over to McGonagall. She decided to take a chance.  
  
"Will you two grow up!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Snape almost swallowed water on that one, and surprised the need to cough. That would not do, and then they would know he was there listening, he had to get out of the water soon. The water had started to get too cold, and he was starting to shake. He was afraid that if he stayed in much longer, it could do some serious damage to himself.  
  
"What do you mean by that!" Tethys quiet voice thundered.  
  
"You two act like first years! All this fighting, why you two don't work together. All this isn't only about you; my best friend's life is on the line. The headmaster told us only that you were here to help, but all I've seen is the two of you biting each other's head off!"  
  
"She has a point" Hydra said comely.  
  
Tethys looked silently between the two. She also knew that Snape hadn't come out of the water yet. He must be frozen by now. And the last thing she wanted was to deal with a Potion Master with hypothermia.  
  
"Fine," said Tethys, as she turned to look back over the lake. "Let's take this back to the castle, it's getting far too cold out here." She turned her back sharply on the lake and quickly walked toward the castle.  
  
Snape wondered if she meant that for him? If so, then she had been watching him, in that case was Hydra watching him as well?  
  
"She's been spending too much time with Snape," said Hermione to Hydra.  
  
"Don't bet on it, she's always been like that," Hydra replied angrily.  
  
"Can the world handle two of them?" asked Hermione, and they both started laughing as they started to follow in Tethys' footsteps.  
  
Shaking his head Snape got out of the water thinking what this place was coming to, if a man couldn't spend some time alone.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
  
To FireStarter911 - Thanks for reviewing and yeah you already mentioned that they are Mary Sues before, we got it the first time. 


End file.
